


Stuffed Skulls, Christmas Lights, and Evening Tea.

by melatonintea



Series: The Family on Baker Street. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Sleep, Stuffed Toys, Tea, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melatonintea/pseuds/melatonintea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of ficlets while Hamish and Iris are little, including Iris' first stuffed toy, Hamish's fascination with Christmas lights, and his first time drinking tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Skulls, Christmas Lights, and Evening Tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sad so wrote these to cheer myself up. Happy Reading!

John was sitting comfortably on the couch holding five month old Iris on his lap. She was happily waving her arms as her dad fed her. Four year old Hamish was sitting contently on the floor, building a tower of blocks. Sherlock had shortly after dinner asked John for some money, and said he'd be back soon. John had no idea where his husband was rushing off to this time, but hoped he'd be back in time for tea and to put the kids to bed. Iris had finished sipping down her bottle and was now sitting up with John's hand holding her up. She stared curiously at John, and began to smile.

"When's Father coming home?" Hamish spoke up from across the room.

"Soon, hopefully," John answered, as they both heard the door to the flat being unlocked.

Hamish's eyes lit up and he rushed downstairs to the door to greet his father. "Well hello Hamish!" Sherlock was surprised, "I wasn't gone that long!" He picked up his son, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and continued on to the living room. He set down Hamish, who layed back on the floor, going back to his blocks. Sherlock then went over to his husband and daughter, kneeling in front of them and showing off a paper bag.

"Now what's that?" John asked.

"I picked something up for Iris, her first stuffed toy." Sherlock opened the bag to reveal a stuffed skull. He held up the skull in front of Iris, who smiled and stretched her arms out to grab it. She cuddled it to her face and giggled.

"It's adorable," John confessed, adding "It's perfect." 

Sherlock's cheeks blushed slightly, as he moved next to John on the couch and kissed both his husband and beautiful daughter.

* * *

 Sherlock was sitting on the couch, browsing through a website on John's laptop. John had taken Hamish out while doing some shopping on this rainy afternoon. Iris had been put down for a nap only a half hour ago, before John had left. 

Sherlock was relaxed on the couch, perfectly at peace within the silent flat. But it wasn't long until the silence broke. He heard the small whimpers coming from the bedroom right across from his and John's down the hallway. Sherlock sighed and got up to tend to his daughter. He entered the room to find the little girl, crying as she tried sitting up on her own in the crib. He walked over to her, whispering "Now it's still your nap time little one." She looked up at his with teary blue eyes. Her tears always broke Sherlock's heart. "Can't sleep then, eh? Alright, alright. C'mon then." He lifted the child out of the crib, settling her in his arms, bouncing her as they went into the living room. "Iris, Iris. Hush and sleep little Iris," he sang as they bounced. Her quiet whimpers ceased as she grew tired, using her fists to rub at her eyes. "Back to sleep now, love." Sherlock sat back sown on the couch. The little girl curled up against his chest, grabbing his shirt in her fist. He smiled softly, kissing the top of her head. 

Iris fell asleep quickly from the warmth of her father. Sherlock did the same, drifting off to the sounds of his daughters soft breathing. John came home with Hamish nearly an hour later, the sight of the two on the couch causing the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

 It was wintertime on Baker Street. A light blanket of snow covered the ground and there was a harsh chill in the air. Four year old Hamish was bundled up in his coat, scarf and boots, and was walking along the evening London street with his dad, John Watson.

"You see all the pretty lights, Hamish?" John pointed at the frosty windows at the strings of colorful holiday lights that illuminated the night. Hamish looked up with wonder at the lights, whose beauty intrigued him.

"Can we hang some at home, Dad?"

"Mmmm," John hummed in response. Everyday for the past week, John had taken Hamish on walks to see the lights and watch the snow fall, both of which entertained his little mind. And everyday he asked the same question. He wanted lights hung up in their window. John liked the idea, he just hadn't gotten around to buying any yet. 

The sky was almost fully dark now, which meant it was time to start heading home. "C'mon 'Mish, let's start getting home. It's getting cold and dark."

Hamish tugged on his dad's jeans and lifted up his arms. John smiled and picked him up. The little boy leaned his head on John's shoulder and watched the lights as they walked home. Once in front of 221b, Hamish had fallen into a light sleep. John looked up at their flat window and smiled, nudging his son awake. "Look up at the window," John whispered in Hamish's ear.

Hamish's eyes lit up when he saw the window to his home, outlined in festive lights. When John unlocked the door to the flat, Hamish burst in with excitement. Sherlock was sitting in his armchair with Iris on his lap and smiled. "Did you do this?!" Hamish asked his father, unable to keep from grinning.

Sherlock nodded and stood up, balancing Iris on one hip. Hamish laughed and ran to the window to admire the lights.

John walked up next to Sherlock, taking his free hand in his own. "You're amazing," John said, leaning his head on Sherlock's shoulder, as they both stood back and watched their son, their hearts filled with a warmth that was simply indescribable. 

* * *

John and Sherlock both sat in their armchairs one evening, sipping at their tea. Hamish was playing on the floor and Iris was asleep in Sherlock's lap. Hamish stood up and walked over to John. "What's in your cup?" he asked curiously.

"Tea and milk," John answered. "Would you like to try some?" Hamish nodded and John got up and started walking towards the kichen. "Stay here and I'll be right back with some tea for you to try." John took his tea strong with milk only, and that's how he prepared it for Hamish. He brought out the cup for his son and carefully set it in his hands. Hamish blew on it before he took a small sip and cringed his face. "Not good?" John asked with a laugh.

Sherlock laughed from where he sat. He got up and handed Iris over to John. "No, you've got it all wrong John," he said as he took the cup from his son and returned to the kitchen. He added two spoons of sugar, which is how he took his tea. "There," he said as he handed the cup back to Hamish, who hesitated. "Go on, take a sip."

Hamish took a sip of the tea and immediately smiled. "It's  _so_ good!" he said, and then chugged the rest of it. "I want another cup tomorrow night!"

John rolled his eyes and looked back at Sherlock, who grinned wildly. "Look what you've started now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think!


End file.
